Gloom with a View
Gloom with a View is a HTFF episode. In this episode, Josh tries to get a view of birds and stars on a foggy night. Starring Roles Josh Featuring Roles Scoopy Appearances Weevil and Kneevil Gem and Ini Sluggy Plot Josh is seen with a telescope and a tripod while on a cliff. He puts the tripod down and puts the telescope on it. He tries to look for stars, but all he sees is fog. Angered, he moves his tripod to a different area, impaling Weevil with the foot of the tripod. Kneevil sighs, until he walks straight off the cliff. Josh sighs as he sees a shooting star. However, more fog covers his telescope's vision, which makes Josh furious. He moves it over to where Scoopy is, and places it near her. Scoopy, who notices him, tells him to move, as she can't see due to fog either. Angering Josh and Scoopy, the two decide to go somewhere else. They walk over to a lake and try to find birds. They see a cardinal resting in a nest on a branch, until its nest falls off the branch. Josh runs over to catch the nest, but he can't see due to the fog. He runs into the tree and the nest smashes the eggs. Josh has shards of glass impale his eyes. He flips out and gets a chainsaw. He cuts down the tree, which crushes Scoopy. Josh, who was cured of his flip-out, sees a spot not covered in fog and puts his telescope in front of it. He sees a constellation. However, it is just Gem and Ini, who are actually standing in front of the telescope. Furious, Josh throws the telescope at a tree, which bounces back and impales Gem in the eye. Josh takes the remains of his telescope to his house, not wanting Ini to call the police. Josh sets up his telescope, and sees a real constellation. He sighs now that he can see a star, but he drops his telescope and it crushes his foot. He hops around on one foot, until he hops out a window. He gets up, but a shooting star hits him in the head. Soon, more shooting stars hit him in the head. One impales his head, killing him. And the episode ends with a constellation and a bird flying together. Deaths Weevil is impaled by the foot of a tripod, while Kneevil splatters after he walks off of a cliff. Bird eggs are smashed when the nest hits the ground. Scoopy is crushed by a tree. Gem is impaled in the eye by a telescope. Josh is impaled in the head by a star-shaped star. Injuries Josh runs into a tree. Josh has shards of glass impale his eyes. Josh is hit in the back of the head by multiple stars. Trivia Sluggy is seen stargazing on a rock after Josh moves over to Scoopy. This episode proves Sluggy might be interested in stargazing. This is one of the only times Josh flips out. Category:Fan Episodes